


In Plain Sight

by ElizabethJaneway1158



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethJaneway1158/pseuds/ElizabethJaneway1158
Summary: Danger lurks everywhere. Even where we feel the safest. Kathryn has made it back from the Delta Quadrant only to be caught unaware by an intruder at Starfleet Command. Will anyone arrive in time to help her? Where's Chakotay? Can he help or is it too late?***WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL ABUSE***





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helen8462](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen8462/gifts).



> Reposting for all of my Discord Voyager Crew. Thank you for your inspiration and support. I've missed you. 
> 
> A little prompt taken from Helen8462.
> 
> "Chakotay is gone and Kathryn feels someone following/watching her. She shakes it off, but the danger is very real."
> 
> Beta done by the wonderful Timequaked.

“You’re only going to be gone for three weeks. I’ll be--,”

“ _ Fine.  _ I know. I know. You’re always ‘fine’,” Chakotay sips the last of his tea and rises from the table. I sigh into my steaming mug.

“This is my first mission without you. After nearly eight years being by your side. It’s just—It bothers me.” He braces himself on the counter, staring out the window above the sink. Feeling the tension radiate from him, my chest tightens in response. I am going to miss him just as much as he is going to miss me. My sweet warrior.

“ _ Chakotay…” _ , crossing the small kitchen, my arms wrap around his broad trunk, “Take this ship. Transport the Epsilon Crew to the observatory. You’ll be home before you know it.  _ Captain. _ ” He hums as I run my hands over his sleep warmed abdomen; the soft cloth of his undershirt feels wonderful. I am caught off guard when he turns in my embrace, pulling me close against him and burying his face in my hair.

“Alright. I will captain this ship and do my best not to be lost in space for several years,” I swat his chest and he chuckles, “Still a little soon for jokes yet?”

“You do and I’m going to have to find another husband. Don’t do that to me, Chakotay. I’m too old to start over again.” His hold on me turns seductive; roving hands zero in on my ass and squeeze suggestively, lips trail over my jawline.

“There would be a line running down the block just to have the chance to ask for your hand,” he nibbles and sucks possessively on my pulse point, “But, I plan on coming right back, so….” Laughter bubbles from my belly and I push him away. He hangs his head and asks the computer for the time.

“ **The time is 0728.** ” Pecking me on the cheek, he rushes in the direction of our bedroom. My robe falls to the floor to join his discarded briefs and shirt; the hum of the sonic shower calls me. Chakotay pulls me to his body, kissing me senseless while the waves travel over us.

“Mm…I heard Mike is going to be your helmsman?”

“Yes! Very excited to see how it goes. Paris tells me that he’s quite the pilot. Passing all of his exams and mods with high marks,” there’s no helping the grin that breaks out on my face at hearing the enthusiasm in his voice.

“You’ve got a wonderful crew. Your first official command is shaping up to be a great one.” We dress in comfortable silence; an errant hand helping button here and there, our usual routine for the past several months. Gathering padds and coffee mugs our eyes catch each other and we pause. I smile knowingly at his forlorn expression. He gathers me to him and breathes deeply at the crown of my head.

“I have a short briefing before I catch the shuttle to the Defiant. I’ll do my best to stop by your office,” his kiss is long and loving, followed by a few shorter ones on my cheeks and forehead. Our hug lasts a minute or two longer before he strides out the door, waving one last goodbye.

=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=

“He’s quite the heavy weight, Katie. Real—what is it they’re saying—ah, yes, ‘eye candy’. You really know how to attract ‘em. Then again,  _ you always did _ ,” Will Riker waggles his eyebrows and winks. I nearly choke on my turkey wrap.

“I thought of inviting him for a few rounds of holo-boxing. Heard he’s got quite the left hook,” my eyes cannot roll further back into my head, “Tell me, Janeway, does he have a level head to balance out those strong Maquis shoulders?”

“Excuse me,  _ Commander _ , my husband happens to be quite the scholar. Could definitely give you a run for your money. If your marks as a cadet are anything to go by. I’m also pretty sure he’d knock your ass into next Tuesday when he gets a hit in.” He chuckles, shaking his head, attempting to assuage his endearing arrogance with his trademark dazzling smile. Little did he know that there was now only one smile that worked on this captain. He continues with an arch of my eyebrow and narrowed eyes.

“Kathryn, I am happy for you. Truly. He seems like a wonderful man. To be frank, I don’t know how you two manage it. It’s hard enough for Deanna and me to keep up our marriage, and we’re on the same mission schedule,” he bites into his apple, the back of his chair faces the table and his crossed arms rest atop it.

“We trust that the other will know when it’s time to step away,” he clears his throat and I laugh, “Chakotay has some command left in him. As for me, I am quite certain I am ready to keep my feet on the ground for a while.”

“Sure. I’ll eat my own commbadge the day Katie Janeway lets the ‘Fleet saddle her permanently with a desk job. Powdering the asses of stuffy dignitaries and making sure their seat cushions are fluffy enough,” I fix him with a heated glare.

Giving in for the moment, he rises, long leg flying over the back of the chair; returning it to its rightful orientation, the apple core expertly careens through the air and lands right in the recycler. The Commander offers his hand and I accept; I clear my place and we leave the mess together.

“You ready for this endless string of meetings? Honestly, I’d rather be assimilated than listen to one more of Admiral Parker’s reports,” the conversation takes me back to my Academy days. He never wanted to listen to lecture then either. 

“Hey, assimilation is no laughing matter,” Will pauses in awkward silence and I relieve the tension with my best Borg impersonation, “ _ We are the Admiralty. Resisting the debriefing is futile. _ ” He laughs outright at my humor, clasping me on the back.

“Katie, you never cease to surprise.”

“Will, I—wait.  _ Damn,”  _ I search my briefcase for my report, not finding the correct padd, “I left my material in my office. I’ll catch up with you later. Go on without me.”

“Kathryn Janeway?  _ Late for a meeting? _  The Delta Quadrant  _ has _  made you soft,” he yelps and chuckles with a pinch to the arm. We break from each other’s side and I head to the ‘lift, ignoring the grin he shoots me before stepping close enough to set off the door sensor of the briefing room.

With the rest of the admiralty a few floors below me preparing for the upcoming meeting, mine is void of life. Desolate. My nerves kick into overdrive and I open into a full stride to my office at the end of the hall. I hear the ‘lift open again; not thinking twice, I continue on. 

Heavy footfalls echo in the corridor behind me; I hasten my pace to reach my office, something ominous prickles at the hairs on the back of my neck. Rounding the corner, I find my assistant’s desk empty. Great. My follower halts behind me; turning to inquire about their presence, my words die on my lips with the press of a small blade against the tender skin of my throat.

He is large, foreboding—easily having fifty to sixty pounds and several inches on Chakotay. Ordinary. Nothing distinct about his appearance; someone you’d pass on a busy sidewalk without a second thought. One broad hand closes over my bicep like a vice. A visitor badge hangs precariously on his lapel; the stench of his excitement and sinister grin cause my gut to roil.

“I believe you’ve lost your tour, Mister--”

“ _ No. I’m right where I belong, _ ” his grip tightens and the cool metal presses into my jugular. I swallow slowly, careful to keep my snide comments to myself.

“ _ Let’s step into your office. Admiral...” _

He turns me harshly in his grasp; tamping down the raw fear that chokes me when he presses his noticeable erection into the small of my back.

“I sent your little secretary on an errand. I hope you don’t mind,” I pray for  _ anyone  _ to bid entrance, find us here. Phaser this bastard into the next quadrant. The blade runs smoothly up and down my neck, across my jaw, tickling my lips. He snarls and pulls me to him for a bruising kiss. I fight to break free and a large fist connects with my face. His other hand holding me still amplifies the impact of the blow. I spit blood across his face and he drops the knife, freed hand pressing dangerously against my windpipe.

“ _ Don’t. Fight,”  _ he grunts, “ _ You’ll only make it worse.” _

I am roughly steered, half drug, toward my desk; a swift pass for my combadge results in another ruthless fist splintering my eye socket beneath its power. Light explodes behind my eyes and halos my blurred vision. The sparkling pain that radiates through my face causes my head to swim. Realization slams into me harder than his punches do. I’ve made it all the way back to Earth, only to die in my office. Surrounded by hundreds of security officers. The irony. The decreasing airflow brings me back to my senses, I claw at his arms and he laughs.

“ _ You’re mine, bitch.”  _ He kicks at my feet, attempting to spread my legs. My heel drives into his shin and he howls in anger and pain. I make it three steps before he pulls my legs out from under me. Unable to stop myself, I brace against the dull thud of my head striking the coffee table. Nausea instantly tugs at my gut; the dizziness of the compiling injuries is beginning to take their toll.

Adrenaline kicks back in while I scramble toward the door, I am yanked backward; his hands grasp my calves. I kick and flail. Nothing will deter him. He’s pinning me down. My arm twists unnaturally underneath me and I wail as my shoulder dislocates with a sickening pop.

“ _ Starfleet’s most prized possession. So pristine. So…beautiful.”  _ My uniform gives way under his insistence. I scream. He strikes me. I momentarily break free. Another jab. Soon, he is downright pummeling me, slowly working my trousers and underwear down my legs.

“ _ Such a pretty little pussy. I’ll bet things got lonely out there. So far away. Lost in space…, _ ” his finger probes me and brushes harshly against my clit. I snarl and squeeze his hand tightly in my thighs. He pries his hand from my grasp and slaps me. Hard.

“ _ I said  _ **_don’t_ ** ,” he pushes two fingers harshly into me, “ **_fucking. Move._ ** ” I grunt and choke on the blood pooling at the back of my mouth. I think I’ve bitten down on my tongue.

I am losing control, my breathing shallow as his weight presses forcefully on my chest. The monster paws at me like an animal. My jacket is ripped apart; the blade of the knife splits my undershirt and makes light work of my bra.  _ Please. Let me die. _

My arms are pinned under the crushing control of his grasp, one prickling with pain, the other numb and cold; a hard, prodding force thrusts against my entrance. Every centimeter I move, I am rewarded with another display of brute force. I give one final jolt and the knife slides effortlessly in my abdomen.

I can’t even see out of my left eye anymore. Deep down I know that there is nothing I can do; the warm stickiness of my blood pools beneath me. Nothing to stop this man from breaching my most intimate place. Nothing I can do to keep from dying in such an undignified way. Retreating into myself, I allow my screaming limbs to go limp, and take it. Thinking of the warm summer sun, the smell of fresh roses,  _ Chakotay. _

Hastily he pushes into me, moving past the resistance of my tightness. Much larger than I am used to. And dry. So terribly dry. The friction is overwhelming. Fire burns me. The tear and rip of my sensitive flesh streak across my agonized nerve endings. Stabbing. Blinding pain. I gag against the blood and bile; perhaps I’ll drown before he’s finished. My consciousness threatens to leave me and he shakes me back to awareness.

_ “Look at me! I want to see the defeat in your eyes when I come inside you.” _

Why?  _ Why?  _ I want to ask, but my voice left long ago. My ears barely register the hydraulics of my door over the harsh breathing of my intruder; his thrusts gaining power and speed.

“Admiral, I’m here to— **_What the FUCK?! HEY!_ ** ”

The world stops and the hot sticky weight is pulled from me; I am instantly cold. My office crashes around me and I struggle to right myself, my left arm unresponsive.

“ **_YOU PIECE OF SHIT. I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU._ ** ”

“ _ H-H-ellll-p…,”  _ my voice is unrecognizable to my own ears, the only way I know I’ve spoken is the lack of oxygen I experience. I gurgle and splutter, blood spraying over my face. I am not heard. My head lulls absently to the side and I watch as Mike Ayala beats this man to a bloody pulp. My assistant rushes through the door and is already removing his jacket before he reaches me. What is he—oh. It’s draped over my battered naked body as he comms for emergency medical transport.

I am just about ready to ask him to pry Mike off my attacker when a deep roar of anger startles me. There he stands, my husband, my Chakotay, throwing this man across the room and within seconds the giant is pressed against the wall. Dripping blood onto my carpet and struggling for breath, I watch Chakotay’s arm press into his neck.

“ _ Ensign,”  _ his voice is eerily calm and menacing, “ _ Get my wife to Starfleet Medical.  _ **_Now._ ** ” My assistant struggles to pick me up and he tugs on my arm. I cry out as pain races up my arm and burns through my chest. Mike rushes to me and lifts me effortlessly against his chest.

“I’ve got her, boss. Let’s go, kid,” my assistant runs out in front of us and the last thing I am aware of is Ayala’s gentle whispering plea for me to ‘hold on’.

=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=

A warm blanket wraps me under its dark protection; shards of color and light pierce the veil of serenity. I feel, more than hear, my name being called from far away. Where am I? Chakotay?  _ Chakotay? _

_ “Kathryn. Please, wake up for me,”  _ he’s here, I need him. My surroundings become more apparent with each blink. Sickbay. No, Earth. Medical. Starfleet Medical. A hand on my face. No.  _ No. _

_ “Oh, Kathryn. It’s me…, _ ” my husband’s tender voice breaks and it pulls me fully back to reality; my eyes focusing on the tear filled brown ones hovering before me.

_ “Chakotay. Wha--,”  _ a dry cough barks painfully from my chest and he instantly moves for water. I sip through the straw while he gingerly cradles my shoulder; my body repulsed by his touch. There is a residual tenderness to my left arm and I groan as he sets me back down; I cannot shake the uneasiness weighing me down.

_ “Shhh,”  _ he hushes me; a soothing hand runs over my forehead and I shudder,  _ “Just breathe.”  _ Following his instructions, I will my heart rate to slow, drawing air in through my nose and out my mouth.

_ “There. That’s better.”  _ The way he looks at me, such sorrow and anguish, it startles me.

“Where is he?”

“Kathryn, we don’t need to—“

“ _ Where _ , Chakotay?”

“Don’t worry about it.” I swallow hard, quelling the anger rising inside me.

“I  _ do  _ worry about it. I  _ will  _ worry about it. I worry about the safety of our headquarters. The safety of our staff. Knowing that I can walk back into that place without-without--,” my throat closes and the fire in my chest returns; monitors reflecting the jump in my vitals. Tears prick at my eyes, Chakotay’s hand reaches to brush across my face and I wince involuntarily, recoiling from him. Concern spreads over his features; a sob slips through my façade. I do my best to tamp it back down, putting on a stony front.

“ _ I’m s-sorry,”  _ irrational fear races throughout my body, constricting around my heart, paralyzing me.

“There’s no need to apologize. What do you need?” His high anxiety permeates the room and seeps into my pores. Words fail me; I can only gawk vacantly, shaking my head back and forth, shrinking away from him. “ _ You’re safe. Please, Kathryn.”  _ He attempts again and I start to shake. Panic really begins to settle in for the both of us; out of options he springs into action.

“I’ll get the doctor; she should have something to help you. It’s alright.”

He’s leaving me. He’s leaving.  _ He’s leaving me alone. I’m alone! NO!  _ He presses the comm and watches in horror as I hyperventilate. My rational mind tells me to calm down; every part of my body is spiraling out of control. A team of medical staff flutter around me, pushing Chakotay away; my husband locking eyes with me, tears streaming down his perfect face, standing helpless in the corner is the last thing I am aware of.  _ I wish it were different. I wish I could… _

=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=

_ He’s here. In our home. Dragging me through our halls. Tainting the sanctity of our bedroom. Tearing at my clothes. Pawing at my body. Forcing my legs open. I scream and scream, calling for my husband; the pain, the fear filling the air, choking me. He cackles and it echoes through the room; spittle raining on my face, the acrid smell of his breath invading my senses. Help.  _ **_Help me, Chakotay. HELP._ **

**_“Kathryn!_ ** _ ” I hear him. Where is he? _

_ “ _ **_Chakotayyyyyy!_ ** _ ” Strong hands grasp at my arms. Pinning me down. I fight will all my might. _

_ “ _ **_NOOOOO!_ ** _ ” _

_ “Kathryn, please…” Chakotay? The fog is thickening around me. I am disoriented and confused. Cold. I’m freezing. My muscles twitch and tremble uncontrollably. “It’s me.” _

My lungs draw in a deep burning breath, scorching me from the inside out; the shudders cripple me and I am unable to defend myself against my attacker. Helpless.  _ Again. _

_ “Kathryn. Come back to me. You’re safe. You’re home. I’m here.” _

Eyes finally focusing on my husband; breath comes easier, I hear whimpering and register the voice as my own. Gulping hiccups are all I can manage as he watches over me, panting, concern etched deeply in the lines of his face. He yearns to hold me, just as he has for the past three weeks, fists clenching at his pajama pant legs; his commission long forgotten. Another officer took command of the Defiant and Chakotay has stayed behind to care for me since my ‘ _ incident’— _ as Starfleet so casually refers to it.

He tells me his mind is ‘far from it’ at this point. Guilt weighs heavily on my already troubled conscience; we stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. Communicating silently. I shiver against the cold sweat that is coating my body.

“ _ You’re freezing,”  _ slowly he gathers the comforter with steady, measured movements. Tonight, I am not so frightened of his presence. He senses this and lets his hand gently graze my arm as the fabric whispers over me. He rises to leave and I am suddenly wanting him back.

“Chakotay?”

“Hmm?”

“ _ Stay?” _

At first, he acts as if he didn’t hear me; hovering at the threshold of the bedroom. A palm scrubs over his sleepy features, and he approaches the bed. Dark eyes scan my face, gauging my reaction as he slips in beside me, closer than he’s been since the morning of my attack.

“Alright?” I answer by inching closer to his heat. I had nearly forgotten the wonderful heat he provides for me.

“Tell me.”

“Kath—“

“ _ Tell. Me.”  _ A low, long, exhausted sigh leaves him; he situates himself and faces the ceiling. He no longer needs to read it; the padd remains on the bedside table.

“Reporting officer: Commander William T. Riker. Riker states that at 0948 on Stardate 94832.02, Vice Admiral Kathryn E. Janeway was found gravely injured and in need of immediate medical intervention in her office of Starfleet Headquarters: floor six, section Beta, room 607B.”

“Upon entry, the reporting officer found Janeway to be in the company of three Starfleet officers and one civilian. The officers are listed by rank: Captain Chakotay, Lieutenant Mike Ayala, and Cadet First Class Harrison S. Grant. The civilian, James R. Edwards, was deceased upon arrival.”

“Evidence of physical assault upon Janeway and threatened the lives of three other Starfleet officers with a close-combat weapon in hand. Riker attests that the assailant showed no signs of retreat; leaving the officers with no option other than to take Edwards down using excessive force.”

“Janeway was removed from the scene by Ayala; examined and treated for her wounds at Starfleet Medical. Recovery period: four days. Three months barred from active duty. Process pending due to results of failed psychological examination and residual medical limitations.”

The silence is deafening. Feeling as if the Earth is going to open and swallow me whole, I reach for Chakotay’s hand to ground me. He startles, but quickly recovers; turning his palm up letting me make as much or as little contact as I am comfortable with.

The pads of my fingers dance over the broad calloused skin that I know so well, before finally linking my fingers between his. The contact soothes my nerves; a welcome change to the blinding panic my body has become accustomed to reacting with.

“Rest now. I’ll wake you when it’s time for your hypospray.” I wait for the customary kiss that does not come anymore. His hand remains limp in mine, for fear if he moves the contact will be lost. Again, walking on egg shells around me; unable to share himself in the way that he longs to.  

_ “How can you still love me?”  _ I allow the tears to run unchecked, feeling every bit the hollow husk of the woman I used to be.

“Kathryn, what would make y—I will  _ never  _ stop loving you,” I look to him and I feel his hand flutter, “ _ Ever.  _ In time, you will heal. You are the strongest, most courageous, person I know. You will survive this and I will be there for you every step of the way.”

For the first time since that horrible day, I feel a semblance of my life returning to me. My Chakotay. Always finding a way to save me, even when it’s only encouragement to save myself. With him, I feel that anything is possible.

=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=

The warmth of his body next to me is extremely comforting after the long day of stressful meetings. Curled together on our spacious couch, he reads reports while I take the latest novel B’Elanna has sent me. My feet are tucked under his favorite blanket and his hand drapes over me; broad fingers gently play at the hem of my shirt.

Returning to work this past week has been quite an ordeal. News of my ‘incident’ had passed around Headquarters swiftly; the new protocols in place and renovation of my office had been quite obvious. Chakotay is wonderfully patient, ever the wonderful husband, escorting me any and everywhere I ask him to, careful to field any and all inquiries for me. Looking up from my padd, I am rewarded by a perfect view of his concentration. It’s absolutely endearing; warmth floods my chest. I love this man so much, it’s almost painful.

His full lower lip is drawn into his mouth, the stylus rests against his chin as his teeth worry the sensitive flesh between them. Brow furrowed and eyes running studiously over the text, he is the perfect picture of my dreams.

My finger brushes the strong line of his jaw and he startles; long arm still holding me close to his body. I press my face into his shoulder and he hesitates briefly before pulling me in, pressing his lips lightly against forehead.

“Everything alright?” Our intimacy has been strained since my attack; his need for my comfort outweighing his own. I’ve felt it. His need to touch me. More than I ever did on Voyager. A sparkle of excitement runs through me.

“Yes. More than alright,” relieving him of the padd in his hand and setting it on the coffee table, I straddle his legs, laying myself over him. My face makes its way to the crook of his neck, breathing in the warm scent of spice and home. His hands travel down my sides and rest on my hips; bracing me, waiting for my next move.

“Kathryn?” His soft whisper hot in my ear sends shivers down my neck.

“I’m ready,” our lips meet tentatively, “Come to bed with me, Chakotay.”

“Always.” His strong embrace hefts me against him and we make our way back to the bedroom.  _ Our  _ bedroom. 


End file.
